Excepción a la regla
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Ella es su excepción a la regla y la ruptura de todos sus esquemas. Y si hay algo que la pone en peligro, él simplemente iba a hacerlo desaparecer.


**Disclaimer:** Noragami no me pertenece.

* * *

Excepción a la regla

.

Yato conoce a los humanos. No por nada lleva _siglos_ siendo un Dios. Sabe cómo se comportan, cómo se desenvuelven, cómo _piensan_. Le habían dicho que son seres viles y mezquinos que solo piensan en su propia supervivencia, con aspiraciones estúpidas y viscerales. Y él sabe eso, lo sabe de sobra, pero aún así sigue observándolos, curioso de ellos, de su especie, de su raza. Porque no ha perdido la esperanza de encontrar al menos un humano que…

Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo buscando que ya no sabe exactamente qué es lo que espera de ellos.

Son seres gregarios, no les gusta destacar, no se separan del resto. Prefieren la aceptación de sus pares a vivir bajo sus propios estándares. Pero a pesar de eso, son seres individualistas; privilegian la supervivencia personal a la de su especie. Le tienen miedo a la muerte.

Sabe que los Shinki alguna vez fueron humanos que murieron por causas independientes de su voluntad, y que por lo tanto, conservan algunos de sus vicios y emociones de cuando estaban vivos. Pero éstos estaban lejos de parecerse a los humanos; los Shinki son criaturas fieles y nobles que darían la _vida_ por su maestro.

Ha buscado por siglos, sin éxito. Y, decepcionado, camina cabeza gacha, pensando en que ya es tarde para esta especie, cuando levanta la mirada y sus ojos se cruzan por un –incómodo- instante con otros, que le miran sostenidamente. Él, por un minuto, piensa que ella le ha visto, que _realmente_ ha notado su presencia, antes de descartar rápidamente esa idea fugaz, _por absurda_. Pero al minuto siguiente, se ha lanzado sobre él para salvarlo de ser arrollado por un camión.

A partir de ese preciso instante, Ikki Hiyori se convierte para el Dios Yato es un caso excepcional.

Ella es fuerte, valiente y astuta; le ha salvado el pellejo a él y a Yukine más veces de las que podría contar. No se deja amedrentar por el miedo y le planta cara de frente. Es, bella, severa y divertida, y a Yato le gusta estar con ella. También es cariñosa y tiene el instinto maternal a flor de piel, por lo que Yukine se siente bien estando a su lado. Yato cree que es porque representa la figura materna que un humano de su edad podría anhelar.

Por alguna razón –una que nada tiene que ver con su condición de medio ayakashi- ella no se separa de él, y a Yato no le molesta, muy por el contrario, mientras más tiempo pasa con Hiyori, más le hace falta cuando no está. Yukine se ha dado cuenta de eso. Él siente lo mismo. Pero no puede evitar preguntarse si eso estará bien, después de todo, Ikki es tan solo una humana más.

Sí, lo es. Y Yato lo sabe. Hiyori es un hanyo, pero su cuerpo mortal sigue siendo tan _frágil_ como cualquier otro, y su alma tampoco puede estar muy lejos de su cuerpo por demasiado tiempo sin correr peligro. Sin embargo, eso no evita que la estudiante no ponga un pie adelante cada vez que algún peligro asecha a sus amigos.

Pero hay algo que rompe su esquema. Algo que hace que Hiyori se esconda tras su espalda y titubee antes de actuar. Algo que estimula su instinto de supervivencia _, como el resto de los humanos._

Y eso es Nora.

Desde que conoce a Hiro –y eso es, prácticamente, _desde el inicio de los tiempos_ -, juntos han causado el pánico colectivo en las aldeas y a donde quiera que iba. Ella siempre está presente, e incluso cuando toma la decisión de dejar esa vida en el pasado, Hiro le recuerda sus pecados y atrocidades.

Para Hiyori, Nora es sinónimo de muerte. De peligro.

Es el recuerdo presente del Yato que quiere morir.

La fragilidad de la línea que separa al temido Dios de la Guerra que aún permanece latente dentro del Dios menor.

Hiyori le teme a Nora.

Y no es para menos, porque Nora es ala y egoísta. Su traje blanco es un engaño de su verdadero corazón. Atormenta constantemente a Yukine y ataca a Hiyori vez que puede. Las marcas en su piel no son más que otra prueba de su impureza e infidelidad.

Es precisamente por eso que la liberó. Porque Hiro es parte de su pasado. Pero con eso únicamente consigue que Nora se enfurezca en mayor medida –si es que eso es siquiera posible-, y su resentimiento se vuelve contra la humana mitad fantasma.

Ella se esconde a su espalda en un acto instintivo de supervivencia cuando la ve materializarse frente a ellos. No emite palabra alguna, no quiere parecer cobarde, porque en realidad es muy fuerte, pero hasta ella sabe cuándo algo está más allá de sus capacidades, así que debe tragarse todo su orgullo y resguardarse del peligro.

─Hiyori─ la llama él, mirando hacia adelante, sin perder de vista al enemigo. Toma su mano en un intento por transmitirle seguridad y esboza una mueca que casi parece una sonrisa.

Hiyori lo mira sorprendida. Le sorprende ver a Yato tan confiado y no puede evitar preguntarse si esa mueca es por los nervios de enfrentarse nuevamente a Nora o si _realmente_ tiene tal grado de confianza en Yukine, y en sí mismo, como para sonreír de esa manera.

─No temas─ vuelve a hablar, ahora apretando ligeramente su mano─: no hay forma de que permita que te lastime, ¿cierto, Yukine? ¡Sekki!

─¡Si!─ y seguido, Yukine, que estaba junto a ellos hace tan solo un segundo, al siguiente, se ha transformado en dos hojas desnudas que Yato sostiene con maestría.

Porque Yato sabe bien que Hiyori es una humana. Una con particularidades, pero humana al fin y al cabo. Y si se muestra tan valiente y firme frente a situaciones de riesgo, es porque ella simplemente es especial; incluso si tiene miedo.

Ella es su excepción a la regla y la ruptura de todos sus esquemas. Y si hay algo que la pone en peligro, él simplemente iba a hacerlo desaparecer.

.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? Este es un fandom en el que había estado queriendo participar hace un buen tiempo, pero nunca vino nada a mi mente que valiera realmente la pena. De hecho, este corto es parte de una idea más grande que empecé a desarrollar durante mis horas de trabajo de verano, pero que jamás pude concretar. De igual modo, creo que no está mal. Es un corto, a lo menos, decente, ¿no?**

 **Por favor, díganme qué les parece.**


End file.
